Tough As Stone
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: Terra never betrayed the Titans, and because of that she's given an opportunity to grow as a member of the team and a friend to all of them that she never had when she was alone.


**Author's Note: A very short story about Terra if she never betrayed the team that I wanted to write, I really love her character and was very upset that she was never really given much of a chance to stay with the Titans and though I set a bit of a spark with Terra and Beast Boy and have no real problem with them as a couple, I personally would never chose to write about them together, this is friendship only. Even though it says complete, I'm more then willing to write more if anyone has any ideas, don't be afraid to PM me about them on my profile and if I like it, I'll write it and give you credit. Sorry this is not edited but I hope you all enjoy. I plan to write even more about Terra either in this story with different ideas by you all or in new stories, she's just one of my top five favorite characters personally. Until next time.**

* * *

Terra groaned out loud to herself as she slowly and painstakingly wrote out the detailed report for the defeat of Mumbo that happened earlier in the day, remembering to put that Starfire snapped his wand which reverted him back to human as she rubbed her left shoulder feeling the bruise from being slammed into a wall from a jack in the box boxing glove and with a sigh stopped and reached for her orange soda next to her with her right hand, taking a sip before setting it down on the table and used the pencil in her left to continue.

She hated writing out reports of their victories to the mayor and the Jump City Police Department, that fact that she and all the other Titans had to do it on paper and had to do another copy for the damages to the city and injuries to either themselves or civilians made it worse as she snorted through her nose, rubbing her eyes with ungloved fingers and put the last remaining detail she could remember onto the report.

Finally finished, Terra leaned back into the comfortable black color padded rolling chair in the Evidence Room that had been installed along with a large, black table for when the Titans needed peace and quiet to do reports such as this.

She lifted her arms into the air and stretched with a yawn before reaching for her soda and quickly finishing the rest, throwing the empty can into the small blue trash can underneath her and gave a loud sigh.

She was more than grateful to the Titans for giving her a chance after she had told them about how Slade came to her and wanted her to betray them, glad she stayed a few extra seconds to hear that Robin spoke that he had already guess she needed help with her powers and that Beast Boy hadn't told them about how she couldn't really control them.

They were angry, naturally and felt hurt at how she could work with who can be considered as their worse enemy but they gave her a chance to work out with them, she had chosen a side after helping them to take down Slade, sure it was only temporary with how he seemed to nearly know their every move but it cemented their trust in her and she felt at home with them, and not just because she was given her own room and had her own Titans Communicator.

She got along with all of them very well, playing basketball with Cyborg and Robin, doing Starfire's nails and meditating with Raven and playing video games with Beast Boy as well as doing some very serious training with all of them, with her powers as well as hand to hand combat.

She would be lying to herself if she didn't admit she had a bit of a crush on Beast Boy, he was funny, kind, fun to be around and was always there to listen to her problems or help her out in some way.

Though she didn't think she should rush their friendship from something as simple as a crush and decided to just let it flow naturally, a blush forming as she thought of the green skinned goof ball before she unclipped the communicator from her shorts to check the time and saw that she got a text, Cyborg added text messages after loads of complaining from the team, minus Raven as she opened it and saw it was from Starfire who wanted to go to the mall of shopping as Starfire called it as she chuckled.

Replying back quickly that she was game, Terra neatly and carefully grabbed the two sheets of paper that she had wrote and stood up from the chair, walking out of the room that always both amazed her and gave her the creeps before she went to give the reports to Cyborg who would make two copies, one for the police and the mayor and one for them, she knew there was a reason why she hated politics.

After she found Cyborg and dropped off the papers, she entered the Entryway and sat on one of the couches with her feet kicked up to wait for Starfire who she was surprised to see was walking with Beast Boy who explained a new game came out that he was excited to get, making Terra laugh and go outside with the two before placing her goggles that were hanging around her neck over her eyes and lighting her hands and eyes with her geothermal power as she used a boulder to come to her as she hopped on and lifted into the air with a smile while Starfire floated and Beast Boy transformed into a hawk as they went on to their destination together.

Two hours later, Starfire had about six bags around her wrists filled with clothes while Terra picked up a few comics and magazines that interested her, the two of them meeting up in the food court and were deciding on what they wanted for lunch waiting for Beast Boy before their communicators flashed and beeped warning them of trouble which they obeyed without a second thought seeing Beast Boy with four games in his hands run over to them with a groan as he puts them down onto the table in front of him and does the same as the girls.

Robin alerted them that Plasmus, Fang, Kitten and Cinderblock were tearing up different parts of the town and ordered Terra to meet with Cyborg to take down Cinderblock while Beast Boy was to work with Robin to go after Fang and Kitten and Starfire was to work with Raven to whittle down Plasmus before the others arrived, as he was the more serious threat.

After getting their assignments the three asked a nice shop owner near them if the woman could watch over their stuff who agreed eagerly as they ran outside, using their powers to meet with their fellow Titans and to go kick some ass, at least according to Terra.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

These were her friends, her team...her family and she knew in her heart that she was right where she belonged.


End file.
